If you are not my fighter, whats the point?
by LauKagamine
Summary: What would Ritsuka do if his real fighter appeared? What would Soubi do if it happened? Soubi x Ritsuka FF. Ritsuka's "real fiighter Ito" is not an OC, he appears in the Loveless Manga Volume 1 page 131 as one of Ritsuka's classmates. I loooooove writing Loveless FF (Even if I suck?) Because Loveless is my favorite anime and manga! I hope you enjoy this as much as I will writing it


It was a normal day at Ritsuka's school, studying, trying to bear with annoying Yuiko and Yayoi being worried over her, it was also usual for the neko having to deal with Natsuo and Youji now that they were studying on the same school "I wonder where is Soubi... he is late" the neko was standing on the entrance of the school, he would usually keep going and go home but this time he couldn't, Soubi asked him to wait but it wasn't the fact Soubi told him that made him wait, it was that he told him it was really important, because there was a possibility they wouldn't see each other anymore "What was he talking about?..." he muttered to himself, but then his ears twitched to one direction, Soubi was walking towards him and beside him, there was another neko, around Ritsuka's age "Is that..." it was Ito, one of Ritsuka's classmates "Well hello there, Aoyagi-kun" said Ito to Ritsuka, who didn't seem to pay many attention to his words and instead gave a glare at Soubi "Soubi!? Why are you with Ito!? Did you know each other!?" the anger could be noticed on Ritsuka's words "No, we just met" said the older man in response "You see Aoyagi-kun... Your real name, I know it" Ito said, trying to catch Ritsuka's attenttion "What does he mean, Soubi!? Did you tell him!?" The little black haired neko was really confused, what was going on there? "I had to tell him, Ritsuka" the boys ears perked a bit in surprise, he had to? "You see Aoyagi-kun" a smile appeared on Ito's face "You and me..." the other cat boy lifted his shirt up revealing his chest, Ritsuka's eyes widened as much as they could with the sight "share the same name" Ito finished his sentence "But... why?" the black haired boy couldn't help but staring at the chest of his classmate, because right there, there was the name 'Loveless' written "Agatsuma-san explained it all to me, I was freaked out at first" said Ito, but Ritsuka was still in shock, all he did was lifting up his shirt and checking his chest to know if the name was written, and as he feared, there it was "But how!? I didn't see it there this morning!?" Ito took a step closer to the other boy "I couldn't see it this morning as well, but I noticed when I was changing my clothes today when I slipped juice on myself that there it was..." Ritsuka's ears flattered, he wasn't paying attention at the other boy at all, but he was looking at Soubi, and more than wanting him to notice his own pain he was instead noticing Soubi's pained look "Then this is were we part, Ritsuka" said Soubi, trying to avoid looking at the neko who was about to cry, why didn't i treat him better? why do i have to part ways with him to notice that i need him? why did I told him to don't follow me some days? "Well, we can talk about this tomorrow, Aoyagi-kun, I'm tired" and with those words Ito headed to his house, leaving Ritsuka and Soubi alone "S-soubi!" Ritsuka said now crying "Don't leave! Don't leave me alone, Soubi!" the neko then held Soubis coat tightly, letting himself bury into the taller man clothes "I will cling to you! I will cling to you and stay always by your side that wh-" Ritsuka was calmed down by Soubi's tender and warm kiss and his large arms wrapping gently around him "Ritsuka... Stop crying, we need to face reality some time, no?" He said, not trying to sound cold but trying to cheer the boy "Don't show such a pained expression" the older man said, but Ritsuka's reply took him by surprise "How can I not have a pained expression when I'm looking at yours!?" what? Soubi hadn't noticed, but his face showed pain and regret all around it, pain for having to leave Ritsuka and regret for bringing Ito to him "There's no way you can leave me Soubi!" Ritsuka exclaimed, he cried looking directly into Soubi's eyes "Ritsuka... just stop this... it haves to be like this" the older man couldn't help but to look sad too, he didn't want to leave Ritsuka, he didn't, but he couldn't stay, no if Ito recognized Ritsuka as his sacrifice "At least come to see me! I don't care if you're not my fighter, at least don't make this the last time we are seeing each other! I'll be nicer with you, and I'll eat all the food you prepare for me!" the neko boy desperately clang to the tall man "So Soubi pleas, don't leave me!... You hang with other people as your friends, right? Then you can hang with me too!" Soubi smiled at those words, he was right, there was no reason for them stop seeing each other, he wouldn't be his fighter, but they could still meet "That's right, Ritsuka!" he patted the boys head gently "We can see each other, you are a smart kid" the man smiled and then held out his hand to the black haired boy "Then, should I walk you home, Ritsuka?" the cat boy whose tears had already stopped falling nodded and held his ex-fighter hand, he held it tightly, not wanting to let go of it.


End file.
